New Love
by UmiMegami
Summary: *One-shot fic for a special friend* After their yamis leave, Yuugi and Ryou seek solace withing each other's arms, but can they make it work? One-shot Ryou/Yuugi


New Love  
  
Author's Note: This is a one shot fic between Yuugi/Ryou and it's dedicated to a special friend of mine. MIDNIGHTFAERIES4 THIS IS FOR YOU!!!  
  
Full summary: After their yamis have left them, Ryou and Yuugi seek solace within each other's arms. Soon, the two start falling for each other, each yearning for the other. But because they still feel tied to their yamis, can they make it work?  
  
Warning: This is a ONE-SHOT RYOU/YUGI fic and it has SHOUNEN AI AND FLUFF!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
He's gone. He left me. Even though he promised me that he would never leave me. Now he's gone, gone forever. He left me to go reign Egypt once more. I told him that what's the past remains there, but he didn't listen to me. He said that he had to reign Egypt there, that that's where he belonged, that that's where his destiny lies. Then he left, without saying goodbye, or saying that he loved me. I loved him, but he never knew that, and now he's gone, and I can't see him anymore.  
  
I want to see him again, to talk to him again, to hug him again. Yami, why did you have to go? I did everything for you, saw everything for you, and even sacrificed everything for you. But you leave, without a thank-you, or even a word to me. Why? Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for you? Was I to dependant? Did I need you too much? Yami, I have no one left.  
  
Everyone is gone. Jounouchi and his sister moved away, Kaiba and Mokuba went to America, Honda and Anzu moved to a different city, Isis, Malik, and Marik went back to Egypt, and Mai moved on with her life, vowing never to come back to Japan. Duke never really liked me, and the duelists we beat together, they're gone too.  
  
Yami, why did you have to go reign Egypt again? I don't want you to, I want you here, with me, just like you promised me so many times before. You rpomised me, damn it! Why did you go back on your promise? Because of destiny? Screw destiny, Yami! Soem people can make their own destiny! Those people are like you, Yami! So why did you have to leave me?! Please come back to me....  
  
I walk around town, staring at the ground, not caring who I bumped into. I remember, when Yami and I used to walk these very streets, side-by-side, talking and laughing together. Yami, I miss you so much. And everyone too. Why did everyone have to leave me? My friends, Yami, you all left me, here, in Domino City, after you all promised me that you'd never leave. I start to cry silent but salty tears. I rmember, Yami isn't here to wipe away my tears for me. I cry some more.  
  
I walk into a cafe, ordering some coffe to help sooth me. I took a far corner booth, hoping that no one saw me. But then again, why would I care? I took a sip of my coffee, looking around at the other customers. They all look so happy. I wonder why. There's nothing to be happy about, unless you didn't lose your only love. I took another sip of my coffee, then I notice someone I knew that I haven't seen in a long time. A certain white-haired albine with warm chocolate eyes who had a Yami of his own. Ryou Bakura.  
  
~~Ryou's P.O.V~~  
It's done. He's gone. Off to start his own life, by leaving me behind. Even when he abused me, used me for his own purposes, even said that he didn't need a small weakling like me, I still managed to love him. Now he's gone. Gone like the wind his hair reflected so much. (a/n Ok, I know his hair doesn't look like the wind, but this is Ryou we're taking about here) I loved him so much, that I was willing to put up with all the abuse he's done. But then he left, without as much as a good-bye.  
  
Same with the others. They all moved away from me, and I haven't seen Yuugi in a long time. I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I should go find him. I get up and walk out of the house Bakura and I used to share. I walk around town, visiting all the places I would walk, while talking to my other self. I miss him.  
  
I miss him so much, it's not even funny. I miss his voice, his abusive touch, and his eyes. That look of exotic evil. The hair, although so similar to mine, makes me melt right then and there. Bakura used to say that I look like a weak little girl, but I wouldn't mind it when he says that to me. I love him so much, and he just left me. Although unlike Yuugi's yami, he didn't make such comforting promises or protect me from bullies, but I still love him.  
  
I walk around and around, hoping that I might bump into Yuugi, but no matter where I was, Yuugi wasn't there. I think Yuugi might've moved away too. I won't be surprised if I was the only person in the gang left in Domino City. All of our friends, they're gone. Bakura's gone too. I start shedding tears. I quickly wipe them away. Bakura said that tears make you weak. But he's not here, that makes me weak. So I'm free to shed tears.  
  
While tears run down my face, I walk on the streets of Domino City, remembering what Bakura used to to do to me. Although he never loved me, I can understand why. Who would want someone like me? Odd, weak, pathetic, unable to defend himself? No one, that's who. Am I destined to be alone? Just like Yami was destined to fight Kaiba again after 5,000 years? I guess I'll never find the answer to that question.  
  
I walk into a cafe, ordering a latte and looking for a table. The cafe is crowded, filled with happy couples and smiling people. I remember all of us, either eating at Burger World or playing arcade games, before everyone went away. A frown creeps up to my face, remembering memories that should be buried with my love. Suddenly, I see a crown of red, black, and gold with violet eyes. It's Yugi! I come up to him immediately. I can tell, he's been crying.  
  
~~Genereal P.O.V~~  
Yuugi and Ryou stare at each other, unexpecting the other to be in this cafe sipping hot substances in styrofoam cups. Ryou gave Yuugi a little smile. "Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, gesturing toward the seat on the other side of Yuugi. Yuugi shook his head and Ryou sat down, feeling awkward while looking at Yuugi. Yuugi smiled at Ryou, then took a sip of his coffee in silence. Ryou looked at Yuugi.  
  
"So Yugi, how've you been?" he asked, hoping to start a conversation. Yuugi looked at Ryou with sparkiling eyes and a smile. "I've been good. What about you?" he answered. Ryou smiled. "I've been fine." he replied, taking a sip of his latte. Suddenly, Yuugi slammed down his cup and bowed his head in shame. Ryou was startled by this reaction and looked at Yuugi with curiosity.  
  
'Did I do something to offend him?' he thought. Ryou leaned over and gently put down his cup. "Yuugi, did I do something wrong?" he asked gently. Yuugi shook his head.  
  
"It's not you Ryou. It's me. Yami left me." he choked out, trying to hold back a sob. But Yuugi then let it out and plain started crying.  
  
"Yami left me yesterday, without telling me good-bye or saying that he'll come back to me. Why? Was it me? Of course it's me! It's always me! I was a burden to him! I'm a burden to everyone who knows me!" he sobbed.  
  
Ryou looked at his best friend with pity and sad eyes. Finally, Ryou reached over and took one of Yuugi's hands into his own. Yuugi stopped sobbing and looked at Ryou with tear-filled eyes. "It wasn't you Yugi. You are never a burden. You were never a burden to Yami, our friends, and me. Yami left ot follow his destiny, while Bakura left to start his own life. I'm sure Yami loved you too, but he didn't want to wreck the friendship between you two and that's why he never siad anything. Yrust me, Yuugi, the day when you become a burden will be the day Yami says to Bakura 'You're hot!'"  
  
Yuugi looked at Ryou. 'His yami left too. He must feel the same way I do right now, but he put aside his feelings to comfort me' he thought. Yuugi took his other hand and put it on top of Ryou's. "Ryou, you feel the same way I do, don't you? You loved Bakura as much as I loved Yami, didn't you? So why are you putting away all your grief and heartache just to get rid of mine?" he asked. Ryou smiled, and rubbed thumb against Yuugi's hand.  
  
"Because I don't want to see you suffer, Yuugi." he answered. 'I've never noticed how wonderful Yuugi looks under these flourescent lights. He looks so beautiful-Whoa! This is your best friend here! Besides, he loves Yami, not you!' he thought. Yuugi smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Thank you Ryou. Thank you for comforting me when I needed it the most. And I don't think Bakura truly hated you, so don't think that, k?" he said. Ryou smiled, then nodded. Yuugi smiled, then let go of Ryou's hand. "I have to go now, Ryou. I'll talk to you later, k?" he said. Ryou nodded, and waved good-bye to Yuugi. Yuugi walked out of the cafe, but his pace slowed until it came to a complete stop. 'Ryou looked beautiful just then, just like Yami. He was radiating with beauty and magnificence. Just like Yami used too. What am I saying?! Ryou is my best friend! And he still loves Bakura! I can't start falling for him! I won't!' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was still sitting in the booth he and yuugi shared just a few minutes ago. 'Yuugi looked so beautiful, like light shining at its max. But he still loves Yami, and why would he ever love someone like me anyway? I'm just a simple boy who can't defend himself. So I won't fall for Yuugi, no matter what' he vowed silently in his mind.  
  
Days and weeks passed, both boys occasionally talking to each other in school, hanging out outside of school, and having coffee together whenever they wanted too. Soon, college came, and Ryou and Yuugi were going ot the same one. Ryou was getting his supplies while Yuugi was getting his new clothes when the other boy struck their thoughts once again.  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
I can't get him out of my head. Ryou, I love him, I cannot deny my feelings for him, even though I tried a million times. Well, might as well face the music. I love Ryou, I just hope that he doesn't know that, ever. It'll wreck our friendship, and plus, he still thinks I'm still in love with Yami, but I'm not. Yami left me, and in doing so left my love for him.  
  
I'm looking through sweaters. Winter gets cold here. Sweaters are good. I poke through countless sweaters, and I find this really nice white one. White, like Ryou's hair. Ugh! I need to stop thinking about him, but I can't. I need to see him again, but he's busy right now, and I can't bother him right now.  
  
Although, it would be nice just to stop by, see if he's home. It can't hurt, but it can. The fact that I love him might slip out, and that'll ruin everything. If I ruin everything, I'll truly be alone. And that's my worst nightmare.  
  
I pick out a couple of black and white sweaters, pay for them, and run out of the store. With the bag swinging back and forth, I run to Ryou's house. I finally get there, out of breath. Why can't I be athletic? I ring the doorbell. No answer. I ring the doorbell again, no answer. Three times, no answer. He must not be home. I'll come back later.  
  
Suddenly, rain starts to fall. Oh great. I didn't bring a rain jacket, so now I'll be soaked. Now, I hear crying. I wonder where it's coming from. I search around, listeining very closely to the sound of crying. It's coming from Ryou's backyard.  
  
I quietly climb over the slick fence, wet from the rain. Ryou has one big backyard, so I had to look around everywhere to hear the sound. I soon get closer, hearing it louder near a cherry blossom tree. I crept to the cherry blossom tree, and I find the object of my affections, Ryou, crying with his knees near his chest.  
  
~~Ryou's P.O.V~~  
Well, I think some posters will spice up the dorm room. I look at some posters and found one of Duel Monsters. Then I find one of the Dark Magician, Yuugi's favorite monster. Yuugi. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I love him so deeply, I want to hold him, comfort him, just like his yami used to do. But what am I thinking? He still loves his yami! He'll never love me. Who loves me? Bakura sure didn't, but that's in the past. But is it behind Yuugi's past?  
  
He still thinks I'm still in love with Bakura, but that's not the case. Bakura left me, and that's what I'll do. Hang up on him, move on with my life. Now all I can do is love Yuugi. Yuugi may be the type to let things go, but promises and vows, that's something you never forget even if you try.  
  
His yami made so many promises, and he broke them all, along with Yuugi's heart. I can mend it, but if Yuugi would let me. But I can't tell him that. It'll ruin everything. His trust, our friendship, and my heart. I can't stand to have my heart broken again. So I'll never tell him.  
  
I pay for the posters and walk away from the shop. These posters will always remind me of Yuugi, probably because I got so many Dark Magician ones. Yuugi, I love you so much. Ever since that day in the cafe I've done nothing but think about you, be with you, nothing but exist for you.  
  
It's starting to rain, I must hurry and get these posters inside. I quickly run home and drop the posters on the couch. I look at my backyard. I remember this place. Bakura and I used to chat out there. Well, I used to chat with him out there. Bakura just glared and told me to shut up.  
  
I start to cry. Yuugi, I'm destined to be alone. I must give up on you but I can't. I walk out into the backyard, regardless of the rain. Yuugi, I love you, but things between us can never change. For that, I'll suffer alone. I sit under my favorite cherry blossom tree and sob my heart out, not caring who or what hears me. i hear someone climb over the fince. I'm too sad and lonely to care who it is.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yuugi looked at Ryou, soaked to the bone and crying his heart out. Yuugi knelt down to Ryou's level and looked at him. "Ryou, you're soaking wet. you must come inside." he said. Ryou shakes his head. "No, I want to be out here." he choked. Yuugi sighed and wrapped his arm around Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, tell me what's wrong." he gently said. Ryou turned toward Yuugi with sad eyes. "There's someone I love." he confessed. Yuugi's eyebrows crinkled but Ryou didn't notice. "Who is this person you love, Ryou?" Ryou sighed.  
  
"This person, dubbed Light. Light is the most wonderful best friend I've ever had. We've known each other for a long time and now I'm starting to fall in love with Light. But Light said to me a couple months ago that Light loved someone else, but that someone else left Light for their own reasons. Now I'm not sure who Light loves, but it can't be me. That's why I'm crying."  
  
Yuugi sighed again, then put his hand on Ryou's hand. Ryou looked at him with confusion. "Ryou, whoever cannot love you shoudl condemn themselves to hell. You are a wonderful person and you deserve to be loved. I'm sure Light loves you, but is feeling the same way you do. Light probably has mixed feelings about who to love, but that's normal. I'm sure Light really loves you and will tell you when Light is ready." he said.  
  
Ryou smiled at Yuugi, then reached over and gave him a great big hug. Yuugi was surprised at this. "It's you, Yuugi. I love you so much. I know you still love Yami, but I love you more than anything else! If you don't love me, push me away. But I'll still love you, no matter what you do." he whispered. yuugi was shocked.  
  
'He loves me? He really loves me?' he thought. 'I can't believe it! He loves me!' Yuugi returned the hug gladly. "What about Bakura, Ryou?" he asked. Ryou shook his head. "I don't know a Bakura anymore." he whispered. Yuugi started crying and hugged Ryou tighter.  
  
"In that case, I love you too Ryou. I always have, and I always will." he whispered. Ryou smiled, and rubbed Yuugi's back. "What about Yami?" he asked. Yuugi opened his eyes and thought about that for a minute, then came up with an answer for his new lover. "You and I are all I see now." he whispered. The embrace continued, in the rain, under a cherry blossom tree, with the wind blowing pink cherry blossoms everywhere.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
Well, how was it for my first one-shot? Bad? Good? Terrible? Terrific? Please tell me in your reviews! ^_^ 


End file.
